Wings Of The Fallen
by TintinRossi56
Summary: 1 fallen angel, 1 human, 5 ark angels and a demon. When Rastapopulus is revealed to be a demon, Tintin, who is a fallen angel has to fight to the end to save both the angels and the entire world from demonic domination. Will he succeed? (Sorry I'm really bad at summaries)
1. Uriel's Church

**Yes I'm finally back but this isn't actually a new story. This is a story I uploaded a while back and stated it would get uploaded again as I was done with it. I'm a little liar. I decided to do a reboot of the story and rename it after I actually finished writing it up on paper, well nearly finished writing as I'm halfway through the last chapter. I want to see If I'm capable of doing a wider range of stories to I've decided to spread my writing into the supernatural genre. This story is different to Ghost In The Mirror, The Day I Died and The Day I Returned. As you can tell by the title it's about Angels. I love the tv show Supernatural so I decided to see if I could do something interesting in the Adventures Of Tintin catergory. I want to take a quick break from all things sailors so please enjoy. In this story Tintin is a fallen angel who has been kicked out of heaven for refusing to adhere to the non-interference principle. There are five ark angels in this story as opposed to seven or four, and these are Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, Michael and Arazeal. Please review if you like the story please, I put a lot into this. This should be updated regulary, I hope x x**

 **xx**

 **Story Details**

 **Title: Wings Of The Fallen**

 **Catergory: Adventures of Tintin**

 **Genre: Supernatural**

 **Rating: T**

 **xx**

As he stepped into the church a familiar feeling encompassed Tintin's skin. Breathing deeply he paced up the aisle taking note of the man standing beside the staute of jesus, with his back to him.

Upon reaching the steps to the Altar where the man was standing, Tintin knelt down on one knee, as if to pray.

"What do you seek?" The man asked, still with his back to Tintin.

"Advice"

Sighing the man extended his silver wings, which had gentle green tints upon the edges. Uriel the ark angel, a being of great power was someone that Tintin had consulted previously for guidance.

"Tiruel" he stated as his pulled his wings back, so they were hidden from view, before turning to face him.

Uriel was one of the five arkangels that ruled the roost in Heaven however they were under strict laws of non-interference but there was one arkangel in particular who kept insisting on interfering on cetain occassions. Tiruel was Tintin's angelic name, the name by which all angels knew him but ever since he had been forced from the realm of Heaven that was once his home a lot had changed.

"Uriel, I just..."

"Tintin, I can't interfere with the affairs of humans, especailly fallen angels like you" Uriel interjected, his green eye's sparkling within the sunrays glinting through the stained glass window.

"All we are doing is talking, how is this ..."

"Tintin I.."

Suddenly the pair where thrown apart by an invisible force that send Tintin flying back to the enterance of the church. Uriel hit the altar with a unbelievable force, smashing it in two but then slammed into a pillar causing it to collapse on top of him, completely imobilising him. Tintin lay still under the layer of stone that had fallen upon him. He couldn't move. He watched helplessly as five men entered the church, all dressed in black and the leader was someone Tintin knew very well; Rastapopulus.

Using his mind Rastapopulus removed the debris upon Uriel and slowly pulled the arkangel from his laying position and dragged him up the wall.

"Who are you?" Uriel demmanded.

"That doesn't matter, all you need to know is that I'm powerful enough to kill you" he growled.

Uriel's green eye's met Rastapopulus' evil red eye's, both sharing a fierce look.

"Listen to me demon, If you kill me it'll be the biggest mistake of your life"

"We'll see about that" Rastapopulus replied mockingly.

Tintin couldn't believe what he was hearing; Rastapopulus, a demon? He had been fighting Rastapopulus for years and never once thought that he was a demon.

With one last tug he freed himself from his position and struggled to his feet causing Rastapopulus to turn and consult the other angelic form that was present within the church.

"Well well well. What a pleasure my dear Tintin"

"Unhand him" Tintin demmanded, knowing fully well that he didn't have the upperhand over Rastapopulus.

"This is none of your concern and goes way above you so do me a favour and walk away" Rastapopulus replied, turning his back to him.

"I said unhand him" Tintin demmanded, louder that before.

As Rastapopulus turned Tintin extended his own navy wings, althought they did not shine like Uriel's they still made quite a statement, enough to made Rastapopulus stare in shock at the true nature of his enemy.

"I don't believe this" He muttered under his breath.

Snapping his fingers, Uriel was thrown against the side of the church and fell limply onto the floor, unmoving. Rastapopulus paced back down the aisle untill they were barely a metre apart.

"I should have known that you would be one of them, then again you're not are you"

Tintin swallowed, attempting to push his fear away.

"Whatever you are planning, I will stop you"

"I'd like to see you try"

With another click of his fingers Tintin was thrown straight through the wall of the church and into the adjoining empty street. Pulling himself onto his knee's he groaned in pain and stared at the impact crater beneath him.

"That went well"

 **Yes. Typed his up in one go for a change. Please enjoy and If you do like the chapter please review.**


	2. Gabriel's Message

**Here comes chapter two. This chapter features the introduction of another arkangel however this arkangel isn't as strict as Uriel in fact he is actually a close friend of Tintin. Happy reading as this chapter is quite long. This chapter is set in Marlinspike Hall.**

 **xx**

"You can't be serious" The Captain inquired.

"I saw it with my own eye's. He's a demon Captain"

"Then what are we going to do? It's not like we know his master plan"

"Then we have got some work to do" Tintin conculded.

When the night eventually rolled in, it came in quietly and the darkness dwelt in its surroundings. Everything was perfectly in place right up untill the point the shadows began to move revealing the demonic shadows that yeaned for neverending darkness. As the moved the moon shone upon them casting shadows against the freshly mowed grass but the noise, despite being minute, echoed through Tintin's ears in an instant causing his eye's to snap wide open.

Pulling himself up his eye's surveyed the room, scanning for any abnormalities. He immediatly sensed a distrubance in the usual atmosphere surrounding the hall. Edging himself out of his bed he silently and swiftly moved to the door, opening it slightly. This was an occasion where his sensitive hearing came in handy. As he pushed the door open further a prutid smell entered his nasal cavity making him place his hand over his mouth. Sulfur; that only meant one thing. Demons.

Pushing the door open fully he paced down to the stairs and suddenly heard a sharp shout from downstairs. Working his way down the stairs he turned into the living room but upon noticing the three demons pulled back, hiding behind the door. Peering around the door he noticed that the captain was lying semi-conscious on the floor. The lead demon then spoke to the other two demons.

"Now carry out your orders. Find that angel and get rid of him"

Staying hidden he waited untill one of the demons walked near him and then snapped into action. With one kick he kicked the demon straight out of the window and into the rose garden below. One down, two to go.

The second demon launched himself at Tintin but Tintin was ready for him. He instinctively released his wings, blocking all of his opponents attacks inculding a rather powerful leg kick. Taking advantage of his adversary's change in attack, he kicked the demon in the chest and followed it up with a sharp punch straight in the demons face before finishing by hitting the demon against the wall knocking him out cold. He didn't like doing that as he always felt sorry for the human that the demon was possessing. The giveaway for demons was the shining red eye's but the clincher was the horrible sulfur scent they left in their wake, like a demonic perfume that couldn't be erradicated.

The third demon was sitting on the captain's tub chair, with a smirk emblazed across his face. Standing up he readied himself but Tintin didn't move. The demon withdrew a blade from behind him causing Tintin's eye's to widern in shock at it's true purpose.

The genesis blade

The only weapon capable of killing an angel and very few of these blades actually existed.

"Give it your best shot angel"

Tintin stepped foward ready to take him on despite being reluctant due to the genesis blade being in his possession. The demon was crafty and exceptionally quick, in miliseconds the demon was right in front of him and punched him straight in the face before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and throwing him into the middle of the living room, not to far from where the Captain had been lying. Looking to the side he briefly saw the captains foot dissapearing behind the couch and wondered what he was doing.

"I expected more from you Tintin. My master said you could put up one hell of a fight. To tell the thruth, I'm dissapointed"

Tintin started to pull himself up when suddenly the captain launched himself at the demon but the demon was fast and with one punch sent him swiftly back down onto the floor causing Tintin to spring onto his feet. Before Tintin could do anything the demon pulled the genesis blade and swiped it straight across Tintin's chest, causing him to scream loudly as white light became visible from the wound. The wound sealed instantly forming a nasty red mark across his chest but the pain was just so unbearable. Tintin fell backwards colliding into the coffee table, shattering the glass into nothing but shards. All the energy he'd had previously had dissappeared. He felt weak, powerless.

The demon walked over to him and knelt down, dominating over his victim. Grabbing him by the collar he brought the genesis blade to his chest, placing the tip at Tintin's heart.

"Good ridance" the demon growled.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and a bright golden light appeared at the window, growing in size untill it encompassed half the room. The demon took one look and in an instant ran to the open window at the opposite end of the room and jumped through, taking the genesis blade with him. The light gradually dissapeared to form a figure, a figure that Tintin knew.

The man was short but his facail features were obscured by the dark of the night. It was only when he clicked on the main light that Tintin realised who it was.

"Gabriel?" Tintin gasped. "You cut it a bit fine"

"I'm just sorry I didn't get here sooner"

Gabriel turned to the Captain who was pulling himself over to Tintin.

"Are you alright Captain?"

"I'll be fine Gabriel"

The pair hoisted Tintin onto his feet and gently sat him on the sofa.

"This whole place reeks of sulfur, What on earth happened here?" Gabriel exclaimed.

Gabriel was very different from his elder brother Uriel and was the youngest out of the five. His long auburn hair reached past his shoulders and provided a beautiful accompaniment to his golden hazel eye's. His wings shared the impressive colour of his eye's and shone like the sun, even more so in the daylight. Gabriel was the only arkangel that Tintin was close friends with. The pair where quite acustomed to violating the non-interferance principle, unwilling to watch as humans suffered. Gabriel had managed to help humans undetected for decades and would continue to no matter what his brothers said.

"They were after me. I don't know why" Tintin groaned.

Gabriel opened Tintin's shirt and upon placing his had on the scared skin, closed his eyes, immediatly begining to heal him. A light glow emminated from Gabriels hand as the scars quickly dissapeared into perfectly healthy skin.

"Thank you Gabriel"

"No problem, you're a good friend"

The Captain sat down beside Tintin and Gabriel knelt down in front of them.

"Uriel took me about the Rastapopulus business"

"Uriel's alright?" Tintin exclaimed.

"Dazed but otherwise his usual charming self. Rastapopulus is his own worst enemy so can you please watch what you are doing"

"That much can be seen Gabriel but what is he up to?" Tintin questioned.

"We don't know. We're arkangels we are not supposed to interefere"

"So whats this then?" The Captain interjected, trying his best not to smile.

"Fair point. Tintin you are a good friend and I'm really the only one out of the five who will act. The rest of them just sit there cowering, watching suffering and pain. Whatever Rastapopulus is up to is big and It'll effect everyone, even the angels"

"That means that none of us are safe Gabriel. I can't just sit back. I need to do something about it" Tintin exclaimed.

"Tintin you can't take him on. Need I remind you that you're a fallen angel, your abilities and powers are limited" Gabriel said softly, not wanting his friend to risk his life, especailly if it didn't alter the events that Rastapopulus was planning.

"Thats not going to stop me Gabriel"

 **Gosh I'm getting a lot faster at typing. Hope you enjoyed reading this. If you do like the chapter please review, i love reviews and apologies if there are spelling mistakes, all mine. Constructive critiscm is accepted as I always want to improve my writing. many thanks.**


	3. Rastapopulus Mountain

**And the third chapter cometh exceptionally quickly and this was written from scratch, expect more chapters soon and maybe one tommorrow. This story is only about seven or eight chapters long so please enjoy and for anyone who is enjoying this so far please review as I really love this story and it will not, i repeat not be getting deleted. I got some nasty insulting reviews not too long back which contained some nasty swear words which put me off writing for a bit. I have since deleted these reviews and I hope that that'll be the end of it so like I said only review if you actually like the story. I love constructive critiscm as I always want to improve my writing.**

The mountains reigned supreme above the deep ravines and the waterfalls shone as light refracted through the monocules of the water. Further up the mountain Rastapopulus was on a plateau upon the mountain preparing for the ceremony that he had spend years waiting for.

Stones with santic runes upon them had been placed in a circular formation and there was a larger stone which held a basket atop it. The basket would later contain the catalyst to bring forth carnage, chaos and mayhem.

Rastapopulus walked across the circle admiring his handiwork and smiled. The Vulcani Mountains was a good location for the plan that he had in mind. As Rastapopulus stood back he heard a distinct flutter of wings and turned to face his partner in crime, the arkangel Arazeal. Arazeal was the arkangel who was known for supporting causes that were considered evil and dark, a far cry from the other four arkangels. Arazeal was the dark arkangel and his appearance supported his title; Arazeal of Darkness. His hair was pure black with no abnormalities whatsoever and his wings were the same deep untainted black with red tints upon the edges of his wings. He had no trouble betraying his fellow angels as he was sick of the peace that had existed for thousands of years. Releasing the devil was a long and hard task that Rastapopulus had spent years planning. Nothing would stop him.

"I see you've prepared, You've done well. Lucifer will be pleased" Arazeal stated as he paced around the circle.

"Some help would have been nice" Rastapopulus muttered under his breath, casting an evil glare at the arkangel.

"You are a demon, one of his own" Arazeal continued. "I'm sure he will apprieciate it. Well you are about to awaken him from his sleep"

Rastapopulus picked up the condersending tone in his voice and the response he gave was quite sharp.

"Excuse me?" he replied sharply.

"What if he does not want to be awoken?" Arazeal questioned slowly.

Rastapopulus rolled his eye's.

"This world needs an apocalypse, trust me" Rastapopulus stated.

"If you say so" Arazeal muttered.

At Marlinspike Hall the scene was very different. Behind the Hall Tintin was sitting cross legged upon the grass in the rose gardens, quietly meditating, trying to pick up chatter amongst the angels. When angels contacted each other over long distances, telepathically, it was possible for other angels to hear it, if they listened carefully enough. It was a bit like tunning in a radio to get the right radio station. Tintin had been sitting meditating for over an hour and was getting nowhere. The Captain approached him cautiously, trying not to distrub him, holding a cup of tea.

"Any luck?" The Captain asked.

Tintin shook his head, slowly at that.

"Nothing. Something is wrong. There is always communication, always. There is nothing but silence. It's like having a radio and listening to nothing but static"

Tintin sighed. Something was wrong. First he was attacked by demons and now all angel chatter had ceased.

"Anything from Gabriel?" The Captain asked.

"I'm still waiting for him to get back to me"

There was a long pause as the Captain took a long sip of his herbal tea.

"What do you think Rastapopulus is up to?" The Captain asked.

"I don't know but I've got the feeling that it's going to be something big"

 **I'm on top form today. Three chapters in one go, woo!**


	4. Gabriel's Testament

**Yay, I'm back! A bit later than I would have liked but nevermind I'm back. It's been quite a while since I updated this so I decided to write up some more of the story. This is actually written down on paper in full, all seven chapters and I might even decide to write a sequel. The sequel will be quite apocalyptic so If anyone is interested please look out for that. This chapter is went Gabriel finally works out what is going on and tries to get the information back to Tintin.**

 **Ideal Music**

 **1\. Angel - R Armando Morabito**

 **2\. Fire and Ice - Within Temptation**

 **3\. Wenn Die Engel Fallen - Lyriel**

 **xx**

Tintin had enjoyed a peaceful time on earth untill now. As an angel he did not age and that aspect if being an angel made his time on earth even more painful. He had known so many people in his time and he had found it hard watching them age and die. He knew that eventually the Captain would be gone too. That thought scared him more than anything.

Tintin sat out streached on the window seat watching the world outside, continuing to flick through his notes as the captain came back into the room. He had fought demons for years but Rastapopulus seemed like a different demon entirely.

Suddenly a breeze echoed through the walls making Tintin jump from his position and straight onto his feet. The breeze came again and this time it made the captain stand up.

"What's wrong Tintin?"

"I'm not sure"

At that exact moment far away another problem was emerging and this time it was between Gabriel and the oldest arkangel, Michael. After tracking down Arazel, Michael had returned to a far out paradise right on the edge of the earth where Gabriel had followed him to. Michael had always adhered to the non - interference principle so the second he saw Gabriel he knew there would be trouble.

"Gabriel this needs to stop" Michael stated, turing to face him.

"You know where Rastapopulus is, I need to know, please Michael" Gabriel pleaded.

"Gabriel if you go back to Tintin again they will pull you out. You'll be punished. I wish we could act, truly I do but..."

"Michael, Tintin is the only one who is willing to act and he is under no obligation to us. I know what will happen and I'm willing to accept the punishment"

Unlike the other angels Michael was well biult and was the tallest out of all five arkangels and for good reason; he was the warrior angel. His platinum blonde hair shone, reflecting every single ray of sunshine that hit them. His wings on the other hand were a metalic shade of blue as were his eye's, not an icy shade of blue a bright shade of blue. Michael shared Gabriel's views but did not dare turn against the rules which were supposed to be there to protect them.

Tintin sat back down on the window seat convinced it was just a false alarm but then suddenly a massive gust reactivated his senses and out of nowhere Gabriel collasped onto the floor breathing heavily. The Captain was the first to rush to him followed closely by Tintin.

"Gabriel! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Blistering angels!" The Captain exclained.

"Sorry, this is important" Gabriel breathed, attempting to calm himself down.

"Gabriel what's wrong?" Tintin asked as he crouched by his side, trying to help him onto his feet.

"I know what Rastapopulus is up to, he is trying to speed up the apocalypse"

"But what..."

Tintin paused as he realised what Gabriel meant.

"Lucifer" Tintin whispered.

Tintin realised just how bad this really was. If he had not have been at the church when he did it was likely that he wouldn't have found out about Rastapopulus' plan untill it was too late

"Gabriel this is important, where is he doing it?" Tintin asked.

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak but it was replaced by a look of sheer determination as the others attempted to pull him out. Gabriel's luck was starting to run out.

"They are trying to pull me out" he gasped as he desperately tried to hang on. His body began to glow fiercly. The arkangels clearly wanted to stop him but it seemed extremely inappropriate given the nature of the current events. It seemed as if they wanted Rastapopulus to awake the ultimate demon.

"Gabriel I can stop him, I know I can" Tintin exclaimed.

Gabriel latched onto Tintin's shoulders with his hands and looked directly into his eye's.

"He will kill you" Gabriel whispered.

"It won't come to that" Tintin replied but Tintin didn't know what was going to happen at the comfortation and if he did come back alive he would be very lucky indeed. Gabriel's body continued to glow and it was taking all of his might not to let go.

"Redwood Forest, Vulcani Slope on the south face. Be careful"

Gabriel, unable to hold out anymore, finally let go. Upon closing his eye's the glow encompassed his entire body and he dissapeared into a cloud of gold dust.

"Apocalypse?" The Captain exclaimed.

Tintin slowly stood up. This was worse than he had originally thought.

"This is bad, It's worse than I thought. If Lucifer is released the entire world will be in danger"

"So Lucifer isn't an angel?" The Captain asked.

"Oh no, he's a vile creature. He makes Rastapopulus took like a tame lion, he ... he's a buring fire that can't be exstingusted. He's the king of hell Captain"

"So Hell does exist" The Captain exclaimed.

Tintin nodded in reply leaving the Captain stunned.

"Blistering Banacles"

"Lucifer was imprisoned thousands of years ago by the arkangels" Tintin continued. "But it was foretold that he would return to claim the earth in its entirity"

There was a long pause.

The Captain couldn't quite take it in at first. First demons and now the Devil. He was begining to wonder what else could be thrown at them. Tintin snapped out of his trance and began to walk into the hallways and he started to scale the stairs the Captain followed.

"Start packing we're leaving"

The Captain was caught off guard by that statement.

"Tintin wait" The Captain protested, grabbing Tintin's lower arm.

"What if this is a trap? Rastapopulus will do anything to kill you"

"I can't risk it Captain. If I don't take this oppotunity the entire world will suffer"

 **Again, apologies that this chapter is coming a bit late. The next chapter should come quite quickly I hope anyway. If you have enjoyed this chapter please review. Forgot how long this chapter was too. Until next time x x**


	5. Tintin's Fall

**Yay. Back again and quite quickly thankfully, I've got a lot of free time on my hands at the minuet between writing my original story that I would absolutely adore to get published soon. This chapter is a little bit short but there is still a good few chapters left to go and hopefully the final chapter will be quite long, I hope.**

xx

The Redwood forest was a national forest that spead for six mile and covered the Vulcani Slops and the North side was where Captain Haddock and Tintin were currently walking in order to get to the south side. The south side slope had a large open plateau that provided a stunning view over the valley. It was the perfect place for an apocalypse.

Tintin and the Captain began to scale the final part of the hill and that was when a faint trail of sulphur began to reveal itself to Tintin's angelic senses. He changed the route following the aroma step by step.

"Watch your step Captain, there could be all sorts of demon tracks around here" Tintin stated.

As they cleared the hill Tintin suddenly noticed someone that looked out of place.

"What's he doing here?" Tintin whispered.

"Who is that?" The Captain asked, pointing at the man standing with his back to them barely a few metres away.

"Thats Arazeal, He's an arkangel" Tintin said quietly.

"Friend or Foe?" The Captain asked.

"I'm not sure"

Within seconds Arazeal moved in front of him and in an instant threw the Captain to the side. The Captain collided with a tree knocking him unconscious and before Tintin could react, Arazeal had his hands wrappped round his neck and had him off the ground. Turning to his side Arazeal threw Tintin as far as possible, aiming for a deep ravine forty metres away. As Tintin hit the bottom of the ravine he screamed loundly. Rolling over onto his side he clutched his chest desperately trying to counteract the pain. Unable to heal himself he was stuck. Pulling himself onto his knees he looked up and grimaced. The climb out of the ravine totalled ten metres. He started to think that Gabriel had been right; There was no way possible to stop this. Tintin looked at his scarred hands and a new sensation arose within him as the setting sun hit his face. Slowly standing up he realised just what he needed to do.


	6. Rastapopulus' Act

**I don't think I have ever updated so many stories at once and with double updates on some stories. I am pleased that I have finally managed to get close to finishing this story as I kept publishing this story over the last few years and I kept deleting it as I didn't think it was interesting. I am thinking about doing a sequel for this but that depends on how many more reviews that this story recieves. I would really love some more reviews for this story but please only review if you actually like the story. I may end up writing some more Tintin What If stories but I'm trying to get all of my unfinished stories finished. Ghost In The Mirror has hit a bit of a brick wall at the moment so it is going on a small hiatus for the time being. World Of Our Own is on hiatus for a similar reason but this will hopefully be updated within the next couple of months. Anyway this chapter see's Tintin make a big sacrifice to save the Captain.**

 **Ideal Music**

 **1\. A Demons Fate - Within Temptation**

 **2\. Three Hammers - Dragonforce**

 **3\. Fire And Ice - Within Temptation**

 **xx**

As the Captain opened his eye's the first person he saw was Rastapopulus, who was quietly chanting with his back to him. The Captain tried to move but quickly realised he was tied to the tree. He fought with the bindings but they were as ironclad as rivets in a ships hull. The Captain looked at the plateau in awe. It was a massive and the sunlight spread across every inch of the rocky surface.

Rastapopulus turned around, his menacing red eye's meeting the human eye's of the man who would witness the coming of King Lucifer. No words were exchanged between the pair but Rastapopulus didn't need to say a word, the look on his face was enough. As Rastapopulus withdrew the genesis blade the captain paniced and immediately fought harder with the bindings. He began to pace over to the Captain, enjoying every single step, causing a demonic smile to spread across his face.

Out of nowhere Tintin tackled Rastapopulus sending the genesis blade flying across the plateau, giving the captain a new oppotunity. Tintin lashed out at Rastapopulus with his remaining strenght but it soon disapated. Taking advantage of Tintin's lack in strenght he grabbed Tintin by his side, causing him to yell in pain and casually tossed him aside and moved to pick up the blade. Rastapopulus headed straight to the Captain who was still trying to get his other hand free. Before Rastapopulus could reach him he managed to get his hand free and desperately tried to crawl away. Rastapopulus grasped the blade and grasping the Captain's legs he pulled him towards him. Finally, I have you, Rastapopulus thought.

Before Rastapopulus could act, Tintin pushed the Captain and the next thing Tintin felt was the genesis blade peice straight into his angelic essence but the feeling of saving his friend was even greater than the pain.

"No! Tintin!" The Captain screamed.

Rastapopulus took this to his advantage and pushed the genesis blade further into Tintin's chest. As he sharply pulled the blade out he watched as he fell limply to the ground. Within seconds Tintin's angelic essence shone brightly but it instantly disapated as Tintin took his final breath. As the Captain rushed to Tintin, Rastapopulus walked away not touching the Captain. Haddock pulled Tintin's limp form into his arms and sobbed.

Suddenly the circle that had been drawn out began to glow yellow and quickly turned orange getting brighter and brighter as the ground began to give away beneath the symbols. Rastapopulus smiled broadly and turned to the Captain.

"Welcome to the end"

 **Thanks for reading, please review if you like the story :D**


	7. Tintin's Revival

**The final chapter. Wow. Finally this is finished. Please review if you have enjoyed this as I am so pleased that I have actually managed to get every single chapter onto FanFiction.**

 **Ideal Music**

 **1\. So Far Away - Will Martin**

 **2\. Because We Believe - Andrea Bocelli**

 **3\. Homeward Bound - Steven Sharp Nelson**

 **4\. Into The West - Will Martin**

xx

A stream of red and orange twisted out of the hole that had been opened into the kingdom of hell and created a jet of wind throughout the entire area and all Rastapopulus could do was watch in amazement as his plan finally came alive. The red and orange streams wrapped around each other and slowly moved forward creating a distinct human figure as it did so. The figure it created was tall with hair as black as the night but it was his peircing red eye's that made him look truly evil. On his body he adorned a black suit only without a tie. His long straight hair bonced around him as the wind swirled around him before disapating but the hole in the ground remained open.

"Whom distrubs my slumber?"

Lucifer's voice was deep and commanding as if he was hypnotising a legion of his demonic warriors. This was a calling card for Rastapopulus. As he knelt down Lucifer turned to him and smiled.

"My loyal servant"

There was a pause as Rastapopulus raised his head.

"I commend you for releasing me before my time but I'm not ready. Not yet"

Lucifer's face suddenly changed and before Rastapopulus could react Lucifer grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulled him off the ground and in one fluid movement snapped the bones in Rastapopulus' neck. As Rastapopulus fell to the ground his eye's flashed red then stilled.

"So typical" Lucifer muttered.

Turning around he looked upon the Captain, who was still holding Tintin tightly. Lucifer cocked his head, staring at the dead fallen angel, then walked over to the Captain, who held Tintin instinctively tighter.

"Consider yourself lucky. On the day I do come no one will be spared"

Turning round Lucifer walked away, grabbing a hold of Rastapopulus he walked across the thin air to the middle of the circle. Dropping Rastapopulus into the depths of hell, his form contorted forming into black mist and was slowly sucked back into his homeland of hell, resealing the gates of hell from the inside. As the ground re-formed in the circle the Captain stared at it in shock. According to what he had learnt it was impossible to re-seal the gates of hell from the inside.

Barely seconds later the entire mountainside began to shift in seismic waves causing the Captain to shake in fear.

Tintin's eye's suddenly opened.

They were shining white and very brightly for that matter. The Captain froze. He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly he heard an inhalation of air as Tintin began to breath again. The first thing Tintin felt was pain and it was this pain that forced him out of the Captain's grasp and onto his knees. As his wings re-grew from his back the pain was beyond agonising but these wings felt different even though he couldn't see them. As the light and pain faded Tintin's eye's finally became visible.

As the Captain rushed to his side he was breathing heavy and the look on his face said it all.

How was he alive?

He immediately pulled the Captain into a hug.

"I thought you were dead lad"

"So did I. What on earth happened?" Tintin asked, wondering how he was alive.

The Captain was just as confused as Tintin.

"I...I..don't know but how are you.."

Haddock was lost for words.

"I haven't got a clue" Tintin replied.

The pair heard a rustle of wings and without warning Gabriel appeared beside them as they stood up.

"Your sacrifice. You gave your life for a human, thats the greatest deed a fallen angel can do. You have been deemed worthy by the Arkangels. Extend your wings"

Tintin gave Gabriel a strange look.

"Why?" Tintin asked.

Gabriel smiled.

"Humour me"

Tintin didn't need to be told twice but nothing could prepare him for the sight he was about to see. His small navy wings were gone and had been replaced by stunning amber coloured wings that matched his eye's and were twice as big as his other wings. He stared at them in awe unwilling to believe what he could see. The Captain was speechless.

"Wow" Haddock gasped.

As Tintin smiled his delight reached his eye's, reflecting off the tears that were close to falling from his eye's.

"Welcome back my friend" Gabriel smiled.

Another rustle of wings echoed through the air and as Tintin turned around to consult it Uriel appeared and for the first time Uriel had a smile on his face.

"I was wrong about you Tintin, you are worthy"

Tintin smiled back then Uriel stepped forward towards the Captain.

"I had never known an angel like him so please keep an eye on this one" Uriel requested.

Captain Haddock smiled.

"I've been doing that for as long as I can remember, I'll never stop doing that" The Captain replied. That was a promise.

Uriel bowed his head and dissappeared with another rustle of wings leaving Gabriel, Captain Haddock and Tintin.

"Good luck, Captain, Tintin"

Gabriel turned to leave but Tintin gently grabbed Gabriel's arm.

"Wait a minuet, what do you mean?" Tintin questioned.

Gabriel turned back to face him.

"The gates of hell will reopen eventually and when they do we're going to need angel's like you"

Gabriel dissappeared leaving the Captain with even more unanswered questions than before.

"It's not over is it?" The Captain asked.

"Not by a long shot" Tintin replied.

Turning around the pair gazed at the stunning scenery on the Vulcani Mountains. Nothing but beautiful waterfalls and greenery as far as the eye could see. The Captain placed his arm around Tintin, pulling him close.

"And I'll be right beside you all the way. I'm going nowhere"

Tintin turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you Captain, You're a good friend"

Looking one last time at the skyline they slowly walked away back into the forest knowing that one day that worse would come. This was definately not over.


End file.
